Unwanted Journeys
by EponineGavy
Summary: I had to write this for a school assignment.....I guess I'll put it up on 'ere. I'm not too please with it. Kit's story is changed....ummnn, she meets a dude and stuff 'appens. PLEASE R&R...ummnn, so Kit meets a dude while everyone is condemning 'er and t


Kit walked on. People stopped to stare at her with periodic inquisition. She clutched  
tightly to her dark crimson cloak and surpassed the gazes of the Puritans.  
Witch, sinner, outcast. Words spewed at her from every corner in anger. Some  
whispered, some yelled. It seemed to be that word had gotten around fast of her  
swimming. She glanced at the houses towards her quickly, not quite sure where to stare,  
just anywhere that could sustain the tears...yet she would be strong.   
Kit was so busy staring at the ground harshly that she felt herself hit something hard.  
She looked up in shock and came face to face with a man. She stood in embarrassment as  
she let his presence engrave itself into her mind. Tall and compulsive he stood. His  
swarthy hair lay blowing along with the cold North wind amalgamated with golden  
brown streaks. His eyes, somber yet knowing looked down upon her in clemency. Kit  
flushed scarlet and stepped back. The man extended his hand and smiled at her  
complaisantly.  
"Oh, please excuse me, Miss! I didn't hurt you did I?" Kit stammered and felt that once  
in her life her valiance was decrescending.  
"No, no, I'm quite all right." She took his hand and tried her hardest to smile.  
"Well, hello then! My name is Adam, Adam Hyke!" His smile relapsed for a short  
moment until Kit warily spoke up.  
"I'm Kit Tyler. Glad to see at least one person in this town is showing some  
friendliness." She had tried to spark a conversation. Adam laughed and nodded sharply.  
"Ah yes, the people of Wethersfield aren't exactly well known for courtesy!" He agreed.  
Adam looked up sharply at her with an object of thought well in mind.  
"Say, there is a place I do often go sometimes...when I want to get away from all  
discontent I know. Would you like to come?" Kit hesitated.  
"Well, I do have to meet with my aunt..." Adam seized her hand.  
"I do suppose your aunt can wait...but I certainly cannot!" He let out a grin and pulled her  
down the cobblestone road lined with little shops and monotonous houses. People turned  
to stare at the laughing and screaming coming from the two.  
"Some decency should be advised young lady!" yelled a man dressed in black holding a  
little brown book looking much so like a priest sitting in a circle of other angry and  
annoyed men.  
They laughed and ran off, Kit chasing after. She took of her cloak and snuck up behind  
the now walking Adam and struck it with him slyly.  
"Hey!" Adam exclaimed. Kit pouted.  
"Are we there yet?" She put her cloak back on and stared at him childishly.  
"In fact, we are!" He pulled her down the steep hill clutching her hand tightly while she  
screaming in sheer pleasure.  
"My aunt will have a royal fit when sees me. All muddy and soiled! That I can assure  
you." Adam looked back at her.  
"I think you look beautiful." Kit could tell by the look on his face that he meant it. Yet  
she just stared down at the ground.  
"Please Mr. Hyke. Sometimes I think you really do flatter yourself! I barely know you!"  
Adam stared back at her unmanned and treaded lightly nearest the tree to where she was  
standing.  
"Kit, you have stirred emotions in me that my heart has not known! I swear...I do not  
lie!" Kit opened her mouth the speak but close it abruptly.  
"I think you best take me back now Mr. Hyke." She spoke demurely and looked at her  
shoes in gauche movement. Adam stared back at her sullenly.  
"I just thought...oh I don't know...some decency, before the trial that is." Kit stopped  
buttoning her cloak up and gazed at him in terror.  
"Trial? You don't mean..." She tried to blink back the tears in violence as she shook her  
head terribly hard and forcibly.  
"No...no!" She gulped and flung her tiny arms around Adams neck, soiling his navy  
velvet coat in wet and salty tears. He stood silently and whispered ever so gently in her  
ear, "I'm sorry.". They clung to each other in the depths of the woods for fear and for  
love.  
"I think we should go back now." Adam spoke up, trying to be valiant. Kit raised her  
head up, eyes flashing.  
"Wait! There is a harbor around her somewhere, is there not?"  
"Yes, just a bit beyond the woods...why?" Adam cocked his head in confusion as Kit  
bounded up and grabbed Adam by his shoulders.  
"Why don't you see? You and I! We can escape the trial, the whole thing! Silly witch  
trial...hah! We'll just take a boat, that simple!" Spoke Kit quite quickly, rising to her  
senses.  
"But how? How will we get on the boat?" Adam was skeptical.  
"Well, we'll sneak on. I don't know. Come on, we have to hurry!" Adam looked down  
and refrained from speaking as Kit pulled him by the hand and ran. Hand in hand, they  
dashed frantically through trees protruding in enviousness, each branch tears at her hair  
and her clothes until she was one ragged piece altogether.  
They scrambled to the harbor as Kit slowly walked next to the quite large ship getting  
ready to depart.  
"Come on Adam!" She spoke softly, so as not to make a scene.  
"I can't..."  
"What do you mean you can't? All you have to do is walk on with me!"  
"I just can't." He looked her in the eye miserably.  
"But I thought..."  
"Goodbye Kit." With his last two words he ran back into the woods as Kit stood,  
unevenly thinking. She gathered up her skirt and stood amidst the brisk wind, gently  
skimming across the cool ocean water. With a quick yet sly movement she had made her  
way onto the ship.  
Yet in another part of the woods a young man with rich dark hair was running sadly.  
His velvet coat torn at the elbows and a few dirty streaks where tears had once lain. An  
aging and mean looking man with pot belly and ragged white hair walked up to him  
under false pretenses, his white silk shirt ruffled down his black satin pants as he strode.  
"So...'eh...you 'appen to get the girl?" He looked at the young man cunningly and smiled.   
"No, I did not." The older man seemed appalled at this and kicked a near tree in front of  
him.  
"Whaddya mean? Did she get away? Them witches...tricky they are! Ya best be careful  
boy, yet I see ya tried yer hardest! 'Ere's a shillin' fer ya!" The old man extended a  
wrinkled and meaty left hand and opened his fist up to reveal a shilling grimy in dirt. The  
young man refused though and shook his head.  
"No, I don't want your money, sir." The old man shrugged and put it back into his pocket  
which clinked and clanked as he trudged.  
"Whatever suits ya! I'll be off now...and don' feel disheartened juss' cos' ya didn't get  
'er. It'd take a right King to get a witch o' 'er kind...and remember boy, them  
witches...they always be a watching!" The man winked and slowly staggered away, a  
jingle coming from his pocket and crooked smile on his plump, sooty face. The boy sat  
down on an old rotting stump and sighed. He opened up his hand a bit and stared at the  
red button that lay inside his palm. He brushed his hand over it and then brought it slowly  
to his lips.  
Kit stood on the ship, she was nervous and fiddled with her coat a bit as she looked  
about. While tracing the buttonholes of her cloak with her tired fingers she noticed a  
button was missing.  
"Well I'll be! Just my luck, a missing button!" She laughed and stared back at the  
minuscule woods, now far from where she was standing.   
"Perhaps...just perhaps...my button lie in good hands...perchance it does." And with that  
Kit turned her back to the ocean and smiled. She smiled and continued to loop her fingers  
through the holes as she whispered something to herself in Irish.  
"Lu gille bethad." And she laughed to herself. 


End file.
